coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8299 (13th January 2014)
Plot It is Todd's birthday but he is not looking forward to the prospect of his birthday meal at the bistro with Tony Stewart present. Pat Phelan contacts Owen wanting to talk about the job converting a mill into ten flats. Owen tells Gary that he's made enquiries and the job sounds as if it could be a good one. Jason assures a worried Eileen that his dad will be thrown out if he causes trouble but she confesses that her main worry is that Tony will hurt him. Leanne is hurt when Nick is cold with her. Todd is upset that he's heard from no one in London. He makes innuendo-type comments to Marcus when he sees him with Maria. Tyrone and Kirk return from Suffolk with 500 punnets of strawberries in the van for Hayley. Sean has bought a £100 shirt for Todd and the Underworld girls tease him that they'd make a nice couple and tonight may be the night. Harriet Steele, the district nurse, delivers a wheelchair for Hayley, but she’s annoyed and tells Roy to get it out of her sight. He is delighted though when their friends arrive in the cafe with some of the strawberries. Phelan tells Owen he needs £80,000 stumping up for the costs but he will make over £20,000 profit. Owen wants to talk to Anna about the deal and Pat gives him twenty-four hours to think it over. At the bistro, Sean presents Todd with the shirt and Todd makes a point of stripping off to put it on in front of Marcus. Roy takes Hayley a bowl of the strawberries, telling her how her friends joined forces to obtain them. Hayley’s touched but she's not very hungry. Tony turns up at the party with an expensive bottle for Todd. Roy is stunned when the remainder of the punnets are brought into the cafe. Dev has tickets to a retailer's do and thinks of asking Stella to go with him. Kal notices his interest. Tony assures Eileen that he's changed his ways and realises that he's been a rotten father. Todd follows Marcus outside the bistro and leans in for a birthday kiss but they are interrupted by Eileen who demands to know what's going on... Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Harriet Steele - Connie Walker Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office, balcony and yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is annoyed when Tony makes an appearance at Todd's meal; Kal spots Dev eyeing up Stella; and Owen admits he's interested in Phelan's plans for the mill conversion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,510,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes